


Losing your flower in a field of flowers

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: (does that count?), Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Caught, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flowers, Girdle, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Size Difference, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Sex, courting, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: Mercedes Liu, daughter of Ares, and her romance with Hermes.
Relationships: Hermes/ofc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Losing your flower in a field of flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a experimental piece as I debate about whether or not I want Mercedes as Hermes’ lover.

Clear blue skies.

Warm atmosphere.

A perfect day for Mercedes to be chased by her boyfriend.

Birds flew away at the sound of gleeful shrieks as Mercedes is caught by Hermes in a open field of wildflowers. She giggles from the sensation of being tickled, begging and flailing her arms for Hermes to stop.

Mercedes manages to catch her breath when his hands travels down her hips and he's shocked by her girdle. Hermes hisses from the pain while Mercedes looks concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he says examining his hand "pesky thing got me again." He gestures at the silver girdle. It was a birthday gift from her Papa Ares with the intention of protecting her from rape but Hermes saw it as nuisance since it shocked everyone who touched her waist.

The two sit there as they tried to catch their breaths. Hermes looks at his lover. She was pretty, pretty enough to be mistaken for Aphrodite's child. Auburn curls that reached her hips and shiny blue eyes are what he noticed at first when they first met. The second thing he noticed was her amazing body. At just 5'2" Mercedes had muscles that could crush a man's skull while having a hip and bust that could drive any straight man wild.

"Can I kiss you?" Hermes asked.

"Of course." Mercedes reaches and kisses the tall messenger. She climbs onto his lap and straddles him. Mercedes pulls away to take off that fickle girdle of hers before returning to kiss her boyfriend.

Mercedes felt his hands travel her body as they kissed. She found herself laying on her back with Hermes on top. He pulls away and looks at her when he realizes the situation the two were in. "Do you-?" Mercedes nods enthusiastically while pulling at his clothes.

Hermes grins and the two began to undress each other until they were naked for the whole world to see. He leans in and kisses her neck, intent of leaving marks so the world knows that Mercedes Liu is taken.

He pulls away to admire his work. Hermes gives her a quick peck before he goes down between her legs.

Innocent Mercedes was confused but her confusion was gone when she gasps then moans at the sensation of Hermes kissing and licking her pearl. Her back arches as Hermes teases her with his tongue. She was red faced from this new feeling and from the fact they were in the middle of a flower field, her legs up in the air, doing such a thing.

Her thighs became flooded with slick thanks to his skilled tongue. Hermes pulls away for air and smirks at the state of his girlfriend. His hard dick twitches with excitement at the prospect of penetrating this previously untouched girl. He knew how big he was, he knew how many men and women screamed when he penetrated them but he didn't know how she would react to it.

"Mercedes, I'm gonna..." he trails off not knowing how else to word it.

"Fuck me? Do it, I want you fuck me." Hermes was taken aback by Mercedes' sudden boldness. He obliges with a shrug and positions himself. He slowly pushes his way in watching Mercedes wince and grit her teeth.

"Are you-?" Mercedes nods. Even with her nod, he waits until she adjust before beginning to slowly thrust.

Once his hands were planted to the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist, Hermes thrusted faster and rougher. Mercedes' soft moans and pants turned to screams of pleasure when he found that sweet spot. She was clawing at his back as he kept hitting the spot.

Mercedes chants and screams Hermes' name loud enough to be heard on Olympus. Hermes' thrust got sloppy as he found himself close. He leans in and French kisses Mercedes as he finishes inside her. Mercedes gasps, toes curling and her whole body trembling as she climaxes. Hermes lets her ride out her orgasm before pulling out.

He lays right next to her, the two trying to catch their breaths once more. "So, how was that for your first time?"

"Amazing." Mercedes says breathlessly. "There's something poetic about my first time being in a field of flowers." Hermes chuckles

"Would you have preferred a bed over losing your flower in a field of flowers?" Mercedes shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter as long as it's with you."

The two share another kiss before cuddling close to each other. Unaware two deities were watching them from afar. One armed with his bow and golden arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Civil opinions/critiques/comments greatly appreciated


	2. The Seduction of Mercedes Liu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they met

Mercedes Liu was a paradox amongst gods and demigods. This small, sweet ball of joy and sunshine was the daughter of Ares, god of war. She acted nothing like her demigod siblings. She also looked nothing like her other demigod siblings.

Mercedes was a pretty little thing, with her father's auburn curls that cascaded down her back and blue eyes, shiny with innocence. That small body of hers contained a balance of muscles and womanly assets. She chose to drape herself in her father's red chiton. Which, while short enough for him to participate in combat, fell mid-shin for her and was held together with a silver girdle that electrocuted her would-be suitors and ensured she remained untouched. It shocked many when she called Ares "Papa" as with her beauty she could be mistaken for Aphrodite's child.

The only thing stopping many from making that mistake is witnessing the straw-weight pick up a larger, heavier opponent and slamming them on the ground. Pulverizing the poor bastard to a bleeding, pulsating pulp while she skips away unharmed.

Many gods were charmed anyway.

Hermes was no exception. It started when Ares and his twin sons got drunk at a party. Hermes and Apollo had already guided those little hell-spawns onto his chariot, Ares was a different story. Mercedes had appeared to persuade her father onto the chariot.

Ares indignantly stood and leaned against his smaller daughter, placing a hand on her breast. He squeezes it in his drunk state before mumbling something about her size. Mercedes innocently responded with "No, I'm a G-cup remember?" before dragging him back to the chariot.

Hermes watched as she drove off. At the time he didn't know who she was, so he leans towards Apollo and asked "Who was she?"

"That's Mercedes, she's Ares' daughter."

"What is she doing on Olympus?" Apollo shrugs

"Why, do you like her?" Apollo asked teasingly.

"She's really pretty, probably prettier than Aphrodite's daughters," Hermes claims rather hazardously.

The day after Hermes got to meet the girl face to face by delivering a package to her sent by one of Hephaestus' few demigod children. A boy who got red faced just writing her name.

He took the package to her home. She greeted him at the door in her sports bra and panties.

Mercedes took the package and looked confused, claiming she didn't order anything. Until she saw the boy's name. Hermes watched as she smiled before putting the package on the low coffee table, which she bent down to do, giving him a view of her backside.

"Thank you Lord Hermes," Hermes just nods awkwardly before flying away. He was unaware the most pesky and feared amongst the gods sat on her roof alongside his beautiful mother, his bow in hand and two gold arrows missing from his quiver.

Hermes returned the next day with nothing for the girl. He knocks on her door and she greets him, scantily clad again and drenched in sweat. "Lord Hermes," she said breathlessly "what brings you here? Did Ryder send me another gift?"

"No, I'm actually really tired and I was close by," Hermes admits "would it be okay if I took a nap here?"

"Sure." Hermes lays on the plush couch while Mercedes sits on the floor. Seeing her in such as state filled Hermes' head with fantasies of what he wanted to do to her. Pin her down, make her moan, no- scream his name as he filled her with his seed. He wanted to leave marks on her and her to leave marks on him. He wanted to feel her-

Hermes brings himself out of his fantasies. He looks up and sees Mercedes detangling her wet curls. She was dressed in her chiton now with that girdle around her hip, enhancing her beauty. "Did you have a nice nap Lord Hermes?" Hermes stands up and goes to Mercedes.

She looks confused when Hermes cups her face. He asks "Have you ever had a lover?" Mercedes shakes her head innocently. "I don't understand how, you're a beautiful girl, you have many admirers both gods and demigods."

"Th- Thank you."

Hermes places a hand on her knee and travels up "Would you like a lover, or would prefer-?"

Mercedes tries to warn him but it was too late. Hermes felt a powerful shock as his hands neared her hips. He yelps and pulls away clutching his hand.

"Sorry, I tried to warn you."

"What was that?"

"My girdle," Mercedes gestures at it "Papa got it for me, he says it will protect me from harm."

"Well it seems to be doing more than that." Mercedes giggles.

"What were you saying, Lord Hermes?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted a lover or not."

"Oh!" Mercedes looks a little flustered, she fidgets a little "I- I would like a lover," she sees Hermes eyeing her hips causing her to blush "but I'm not that...experienced." He steps closer and closer, pining her against the wall "I- I- I'm also not ready for that kind of thing."

He chuckles, tapping her lower lip with his pointer finger, "You're cute." Hermes takes her hand and presses his lips against it. "We can take it slow, as slow as you want to. I don't mind, even if it takes me ten, twenty years." He kisses her wrist "What do you say?"

The two stare into each other's eyes. Tension built as he waited for the maiden's answer. He was taken aback when he's pushed away, landing on his back.

"Sorry, but Papa told me to make my suitors work hard for my hand, deities are no exception." Mercedes says

Hermes sits up and gives her a sly smile. "Alright then, challenge accepted."


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I say that I’m genuinely surprised that this experimental series had so many reads. Like I sat back and watched the reads skyrocket just from two chapters.  
> Anyways this was originally supposed to only have 3 chapters but I might add more that even though I know what I actually wanna write for Mercedes’ love life lol.

It was risky. Riskier than a open field where all the gossipy nymphs and the sun itself could see. What was it? Hermes making love to Mercedes Liu in her home. Any moment her father could walk in and pulverize the messenger god for taking his daughter to poundtown.

It was a risk Hermes didn’t want to take but Mercedes complained of an eczema breakout after their rendezvous in the field. He wasn’t going to say no to his sweet girl. So Hermes reluctantly agreed to a quickie in her bed.

It was a flurry of kisses as they stumbled to the bedroom. Clothes were off and haphazardly tossed every which way. Hermes soon had Mercedes on all fours, hands gripped tightly around her hips as he rocked the bed with fast, rough thrusts. They were lost in the heat, moaning and panting like wild animals.

Hermes was close when he felt a surge of electricity and a tight sensation like a noose around his neck. He tried to get it off his neck but he felt a powerful pull and he found himself crash-landing in the living room. Pain surged his body as he looked up to see a furious Ares.

His brother’s sharp blue eyes were filled with a burning rage. Hermes saw what he had used to choke him with, the damn silver girdle. “Take your shit and get out,” Hermes wasn’t going to put up a fight, he knew better than to do such a thing. He quickly grabbed his things and flew away while being concerned about Mercedes’ fate.

Ares stormed back to Mercedes’ room. His daughter covered her body with bedsheets for modesty. “Mercedes, what were you thinking,” Ares said calmly as he could manage, he was angry but he didn’t want to explode on his daughter “giving your virginity to the first god you come into contact with, is absolutely reckless.” Mercedes refuses to eye contact “Look at me Mercedes.”

Mercedes reluctantly looks at her father, her eyes watery from embarrassment. “It wasn’t reckless,” she murmurs.

“What was that?”

“It wasn’t reckless Papa,” she enunciates “I love him.”

Without thinking, Ares swiftly slaps his daughter hard, leaving a bright red mark that contrasted against her olive skin. Mercedes begins to cry from the pain, he never struck her before so this burning pain was a new concept for the poor girl.

“Mercedes,” he tries to comfort her but she pushes her father away. “Baby, please I didn’t mean it,” Ares says softly he tries to hug her but she, again, pushes her away.

“No,” Mercedes says, her voice shaking with fear and hurt.

“Mercedes, baby, Papa-”

“No,” she repeats. “Get out,” Mercedes says, Ares looks at her in shock. “I said out!” Mercedes shrieks, she throws whatever she can get her hands on, brushes, jars, a lamp to name a few. Ares flees before she could throw her dresser.

Ares sits alone on the porch. He wanted to punch himself. He hated himself. He hit his daughter. The war god never hit his daughter, he didn’t even spank her as a baby. He was just so angry that it was his brother. He wouldn’t have cared if it was the boy that was always giving Mercedes gifts, or even if it was a god like Hades. But the fact it was Hermes, a god that slept around more often than their own father, made Ares angry because he didn’t want Mercedes to get hurt. In the end, he was the one who hurt her and he hated himself for that.


	4. Unexpected

Mercedes noticed her grandmother, Queen Hera, staring at her strangely as they strolled through her garden together. “Is something the matter my lady?” Mercedes asked carefully.

Hera holds out her arms “Let me embrace you child.” Mercedes did, but it was a strange embrace with Hera’s elegant hand placed on the young woman’s womb. “Oh my dear,” Hera said softly “who has taken you to bed?” Mercedes was beyond confused at this point. Hera gestures at her girdle “Who did you remove it for?”

“Hermes,” Mercedes says softly.

Hera’s eyes showed kindness, rubbing Mercedes’ shoulder “Have you bled?” Mercedes shakes her head.

“Why?” Mercedes’ heart was racing now, “Is there something wrong with me?”

Hera holds her “You’re having a baby,” she says in a low voice to not be heard. Mercedes’ heart beat so fast she thought she was going to faint.

“How will I tell Papa?”

“Tell me what?” Mercedes jumps at the sound of her father. The two see Ares in full armor, brandishing his spear and shield. Hera steps between daughter and father, hiding the girl behind her long gown.

“Ares, do not take out your anger on your child,” Hera says calmly causing Ares to raise a quizzical eyebrow “she’s carrying a child.”

He takes a deep breath. His knuckles turn white as he trembles with rage. “Go home Mercedes,” he says, anger seeped his words.

“She is not going-“

“Mother, I will not harm her,” Ares interrupts “I will harm the bastard that impregnated her.” He turns around and begins to search for Hermes.

* * *

Hermes clawed at the hand that was wrapped tightly around his throat, he kicked weakly in a attempt to break free. “You got my daughter pregnant you son of a bitch!” Ares screamed “She’s fourteen, how is she supposed to care for a baby?” Ares squeezes tighter.

“How…do we know…it’s mine?” Hermes managed to choke out. Ares was taken aback. For months his daughter and half-brother were in love, frolicking about, kissing in public and more. Hermes was simply a fool for the girl.

“Excuse me?” Ares let go allowing Hermes to breathe.

“I said,” Hermes coughs “how do we know it’s mine? I’ve seen how she teases the other gods, why don’t you choke them out to see if they fathered the baby.” There was something wrong, Ares could tell.

“What are you implying?”

“I’m implying,” Hermes spat “that your daughter is a whore.”

Ares lost it. He punched his brother hard causing ichor to trickle out from his lips. “My daughter is not a whore. She has loved you and only you,” Ares says grabbing Hermes by the collar.

“How do you know? You barely keep an eye on her anymore, it gives her the freedom to run around and have any god or mortal between her legs.” Hermes said rather smugly “You should question Hephaestus’ boy, he’s always crafting gifts for her, maybe she repaid his kindness by taking off her damn girdle and letting him go to town with her whore cunt.” Hermes pulls away, wiping the ichor from his lips “Now if you’ll excuse me I have things to do.” Ares watched with gritted teeth as Hermes flew off.

He noticed something sticking out of Hermes’ back that made him realize something. It was an arrow, lead gray in color, and Hermes didn’t seem to notice nor bleed. Ares’ anger flared up again as he stomped off to find his troublesome son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Hera sound as elegant as I could but I wouldn’t be surprised if someone said I’m trying too hard.  
> Also where do I find fics where Hera isn’t a massive bitch?


End file.
